3x09 Homecoming
by BreathingDelena
Summary: ONE-SHOT! It's the Mystic Falls homecoming dance. D/E!


Well, firstly, thank you for taking the time of day to read this! This is, well, what I think may happen in 3x09-Homecoming. I'm not going to make it too in depth-like talking about something terrible happening in Mystic Falls, I just wanted to do a cute D/E story for an upcoming episode! So, please, enjoy!

I looked into the blue eyes of the man with his arms around me. They weren't the eyes of the man-well men-I love. They were the familiar eyes of my ex boyfriend.  
>Matt Donovan. Since Damon had already promised his hand to another girl, and Stefan was being an ass, I was stuck with Matt. Not that I didn't like Matt. It was just. . .awkward.<br>I saw Damon dancing with his date-it was a girl I didn't ever talk to. He was skimming his nose along her jaw-line, kissing her neck; and she was enjoying every moment of it. I felt like going up to them and pushing her away from him.  
>But I couldn't. Because Damon wasn't mine. I felt like my heart would be destroyed if I had to watch another moment of this-even if it was just a distraction for Damon. I knew it hurt him seeing me with Stefan, love Stefan, want to stay with Stefan, even though there was really no hope in finding him at all.<br>"I'm sorry," I murmured to Matt, who looked pretty distracted too-he was watching Caroline and Tyler. "I can't-I can't do this."  
>"Are you going home?" he asked. I glanced at Damon again.<br>"Yeah." I felt like I was going to puke. I hurried away from the twinkling lights, away from the party. I got far enough away that I couldn't hear the music, or see the lights. I collapsed on the ground, ignoring the slight dampness I was sitting on.  
>I put my head between my knees, my breath coming in huffs. "Ditching the party already, Elena?" a cocky voice asked. I lifted my head, surprised. There Damon was, a smirk plastered on his face. He must've seen the tears in my eyes, because worry and concern replaced the smirk. "Is something wrong?" he murmured. I shook my head.<br>"Everything's wrong," I mumbled, looking at the grass. Damon plopped down beside me. He smelled like perfume. I scrunched up my nose.  
>"Look Elena, we'll find a way to fix Stefan, get back his humanity and all that, and-" I cut him off.<br>"No, for once, it's not that."  
>"What is it?" I ducked my head.<br>"It's her," was all I could manage.  
>"Who?" I glared up at him. He knew who. But as I gazed into his eyes, I couldn't remember how to speak. I couldn't even move. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again, and I looked away from his eyes.<br>"I can't, I can't do this anymore, Damon," I groaned, staring at him, hoping he'd understand.  
>"Do what?"<br>"Be with you, be around you, and pretend I-I'm not, I mean. I'm attracted to you, and I shouldn't be!" Somehow, I had gotten to my feet, and I was close to shouting. "You're right! I am lying to everyone about how I feel about you! And you know what? I fought it for so long, and I can't anymore. But we both know I'm more than attracted to you. We both know I'm in love with you!" I was breathless by the time I finished. Damon and was standing next to me now, looking rather confused. "I'm going home," I mumbled, turning around and practically running away. I was stopped when he blurred in front of me.  
>"I love you," he whispered, looking into my eyes. Tears filled my eyes, and threatened to pour over. I desperately pushed them back. I tried to smile, but I had a feeling it made me look even more broken. Damon cupped my face, his eyes never leaving mine. Then softly, his lips pressed against mine. He pulled back almost immediatly, probably expecting a slap or a, "What the hell?" But I just stood there silently next to him.<br>"I love you," I whispered. He smiled crookedly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.  
>As he wrapped his arms around my waist, and started swaying back and forth to the music only he could hear, I tried to forget about what would happen if Stefan ever came back. What problems this moment-and more moments like this-would cause.<br>And I almost succeded.


End file.
